


Mistakes

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Shiro (Voltron), Halloween, M/M, Protective Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: While getting ready for Halloween, Keith pokes his eye with makeup brush.And since his boyfriend is a doctor and his vision in that eye is blurry, they spend the Halloween in the ER.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82
Collections: Haunted VLD Exchange 2019





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Haunted VLD exchange gift!
> 
> There's some things happening with eyes in this fic- such as flushing (letting water in eye to clean and get out a foreign object) and corneal abrasion. So if you get squicked by eyes, probably don't read this.

Keith could hear the kids starting to mill around outside for trick and treating. 

He took more black eyeshadow around his eye in a circle, hoping it would give more of an undead feel to his costume- which was just cheap vampire teeth from the dollar store and a black cloak from the thrift shop down the street. 

The brush Keith was using was flimsy, which was probably his first mistake of the night. His second mistake was believing that he could apply the last bit of eyeshadow around his right eyelid without looking in a mirror.  
His third mistake, which wouldn't be a mistake if the previous two mistakes hadn't occurred, was that he put a lot of eyeshadow on the brush before holding it up to his eye and poking himself straight in the iris.  
He screamed, following it up with a quiet "shit, shit, shit". He fell back onto the wall of their bathroom, slinking his back down the wall to the point he ended up sitting on the floor.  
"Keith? Are you okay?" Shiro yelled from the kitchen.  
"Just poked my eye." Keith's voice was a little squeaky as he started to rub his closed eyelid over his eye, which turned out to be his fourth mistake.  
"Don't rub it, I'll be right there!" Shiro's footsteps echoed through the apartment as he ran to the bathroom and opened the door. 

Dating a doctor had pros and cons. Whenever Keith had any injury, Shiro had to "examine" him and decide if he needed to go to the ER, and Keith thought that was both a pro and a con, considering it gets overbearing, but once Keith actually had broken his arm and Shiro was the one who made him go to the hospital and save him the pain. 

Shiro kneeled down next to Keith on the chilly tile on their bathroom floor. He quickly pried the hand Keith was holding over his injured eye down and forcefully opened his eye, holding his fingers down just above and under his eye.  
"Look at me." Shiro cooed softly, as if he was talking to a child who was scared of the doctor. Honestly, Keith kind of is, with how he avoided any doctors' offices like the plague until he met Shiro.  
Keith tried to focus his vision on Shiro, and he could see perfectly fine until Shiro completely covered his left eye with one big hand cupped over it. 

Then everything grew blurry.

"Is your vision the same?" Shiro said in a clinical tone. He was always like this when he was evaluating an injury Keith got. No matter where they were, Shiro treated it like he was back in the office examining a patient. 

Keith wanted to lie. He wanted to say yes, that everything was fine so they could hand out candy to trick or treaters. But he was a terrible liar, so Shiro would see through him anyway. 

"Little blurry." Keith responded truthfully, voice still hoarse and squeaky. 

Shiro pulled his hands away and Keith was free to close his eye again.

"I'll wash it out here, but you probably have a corneal abrasion." Shiro reported, already making his way to the sink to start warming the water.  
"In english, please." Keith put his hand back over his injured eye.  
"Blink, don't rub." Shiro reminded, scrubbing his hands raw with soap. "Corneal abrasion basically means a scratch on the eye."  
Keith cringed at that thought.  
Shiro tested the water again and deemed it a good temperature, then pulled a small, clear plastic cup out of the medicine cabinet. 

Shiro helped Keith up and onto the bathroom counter, laying down with his head on the lip of the sink.  
"It's better to do this here, ER doctors rush flushing and it's quite painful." Shiro was probably trying to cheer Keith up from what was about to happen. 

Shiro flushed the eye out with water relatively quickly, put a temporary patch around his eye and made a quick box of candy with a card saying "Take one", and then Shiro drove him to the ER with the promise that they wouldn't have to wait too long.  
Shiro told him that eye irritation was somewhat of a priority in both EMTs and in the ER, as the main red, or top priority label was loss of life, limb, or eyesight, and since they had to err on the side of caution, eye irritation could lead to the latter. 

They checked in to a crowded ER, the nurse asking Keith if his vision was worse or if the light irritated him. Both were a quick yes, and it wasn't long before Keith was sitting on a bed in a ER room with at least three other people waiting for care.

When a doctor finally came in, Shiro recognized the guy and explained the whole situation to him. The makeup, the poke in his eye, the irritation and that Shiro believes it's probably a corneal abrasion. Past high school biology, Keith had never touched anything about medicine or anything medical. He was an astrophysicist, so the things that sounded like mumbled garbage to most people made sense to Keith, and whatever medical jargon was being discussed in front of Keith apparently made complete sense to his boyfriend. 

The doctor did a basic check up, removing the bandage and shining a light in Keith's eye that he promptly flinched away from. After a bit more examining, the doctor ended up agreeing that it was indeed a corneal abrasion. He prescribed antibiotic eye drops and finally let Keith go home at nearly 2 am.  
Shiro drove home, since Keith had an eyepatch over half of his sight and was tired out of his mind, while Shiro seemed as alert as ever. Something about being in a hospital environment woke up Shiro, as if he had a long day of work ahead of him and needed to stay awake the whole way through. 

When they got home, Shiro brought the empty box that previously had candy in it back into the apartment and put Keith to bed like he was a child with the flu.  
Keith appreciated the care, through. His eye still hurt and he had a long night and just wanted to be cuddled and tucked into bed. 

Luckily, Shiro was the best boyfriend ever who loved him to death. 

After a total of four mistakes leading him to where he is right now, lying in bed with a patch over one eye and the morning task of calling his work so he could take a sick day looming over his head, it could have been worse. 

He could have not had the best boyfriend ever, who knows exactly when you need to see a doctor because he happens to be one. 

But lucky for him, he had Shiro. 

And Shiro was the best boyfriend ever to anybody who could handle just a tad of overprotectiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)!


End file.
